crazy
by shirocchin
Summary: "Apa kau selalu memungut wanita tak dikenal di jalan, membawanya ke apartemen, memberinya tempat tinggal dan makan? Seperti memungut kucing saja."/ kise x oc/ oc/readers' pov/ happy reading!


kuroko no basuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi

kise ryouta x oc

no advantages gained from this fanfict. This is just for fun.

.

.

Lelaki di hadapanku bersemangat melahap potongan _pizza_ paling besar, mengunyah dengan cepat, sesekali melirikku dengan tatapan heran..atau kesal? Aku menghindari pandangannya dengan menundukkan kepala sembari mengunyah sepotong _pizza_ berukuran kecil dengan pelan tanpa nafsu.

"Ayo dimakan _pizza_ -nya _ssu_ , keburu dingin. Nanti tidak enak lagi lho," cerocosnya, kini mengambil potongan kedua dan melahapnya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang pertama.

Kini aku berani mengangkat kepala dan menatap sepasang iris emas bercahaya dalam ruangan dapur dengan penerangan seadanya. Pemuda di hadapanku ini masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, berambut kuning menyala, berperawakan tinggi tegap, dan yang paling menyebalkan dari pemuda ini adalah sifatnya yang berisik dan tidak bisa diam. Kise Ryouta, begitu ia mengenalkan diri saat membawaku ke apartemennya yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah untuk ukuran anak SMA.

"Aku sudah kenyang, aku ingin tidur."

Alasan. Aku hanya ingin menghindarinya. Berlama-lama dengannya membuat kepalaku pusing dengan ocehan-ocehan yang tiada hentinya. Belum sepenuhnya aku beranjak dari tempat duduk, lengan Kise sudah terjulur ke depan, menahan pergerakanku.

"Habiskan, baru kau boleh tidur- _ssu_. Apa kau ingin kusuapi?"

Baru dua minggu aku tinggal di apartemennya, pemuda itu mulai berani bersikap kurang ajar. Lupakan sopan santun, slogan "hormati yang lebih tua" sepertinya tidak berlaku pada Kise. Bocah itu memperlakukanku seperti teman sebayanya.

"Kalau tidak dihabiskan, aku akan menghukum [name] _cchi_ —AWW, _i-ittai-ssu_! [name] _cchi_ kenapa memukulku- _ssu_?" protesnya tidak terima ketika aku menyentil dahinya dengan gemas.

"Aku tidak memukulmu, aku hanya menyentil dahimu. Aku ingin tidur, jangan ganggu aku lagi. Satu lagi, makanan berlemak seperti _pizza_ hanya akan membuatku gendut."

Kise terkekeh sambil memegang dahinya yang sedikit memerah karena sentilanku barusan. Oh, sepertinya aku terlalu keras menyentilnya. Peduli amat, bocah itu pantas mendapatkannya.

Langkahku terasa berat saat aku berjalan menuju kamar kakak Kise yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Kise. Kamar yang sudah tidak diapakai karena penghuninya bekerja di luar negeri, begitu ujar Kise saat aku menanyakan perihal kamar khas perempuan yang kini menjadi kamarku untuk sementara. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, aku langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Mengubur wajahku di atas bantal. Luka-luka yang kudapat dua minggu yang lalu belum sepenuhnya hilang, rasanya masih nyeri jika aku menggerakkan bagian yang terluka. Belum bekas memar yang menghiasi punggungku.

Aku merenung. Apa yang terjadi jika seandainya Kise tidak lewat taman pada hari itu? Apa aku akan mati? Mati? Aku tersenyum miris. Kematianku tak berarti apa-apa bagi mereka, tak berarti bagi siapa pun. Jika aku mati pada hari itu dan mayatku ditemukan seseorang, polisi akan menduga bahwa aku korban penganiayaan atau pemerkosaan ysng saat ini sedang marak terjadi. Seandainya Kise tidak muncul pada hari itu... Apa mungkin aku akan mati?

Klek!

Aku tersentak saat mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka. Pemuda yang sedang kupikirkan masuk dengan membawa guling kesayangannya. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Kise naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sampingku. Guling dalam dekapannya ia letakkan di tengah-tengah kami berdua. Aku tak ingin menatap wajahnya, tak ingin menatap sepasang mata emas yang sinarnya tak pernah redup.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanyaku dalam suara lirih. Aku memunggunginya.

"Apa maksud [name] _cchi-ssu_?"

"Apa kau selalu memungut wanita tak dikenal di jalan, membawanya ke apartemen, memberinya tempat tinggal dan makan? Seperti memungut kucing saja."

"[name] _cchi_ adalah kucing termanis yang pernah aku pungut, heheh-AWW!"

Aku memukul wajahnya dengan guling yang menjadi perantara kami berdua. Aku membencinya. Aku benci orang yang terlalu baik. Aku benci karena orang yang baik hanya akan mendapat masalah jika bersamaku. Tapi kenapa? Aku seakan tak berkutik saat dua minggu yang lalu pemuda kuning itu membawaku ke apartemennya, memandikanku, mengobati luka-lukaku, memberiku pakaian, makan, dan tempat tinggal. Bocah sialan ini telah melihat semuanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Kise."

Lengan kekar Kise merengkuh bahuku sebagai jawaban, menarik tubuh mungilku hingga wajahku membentur dada bidangnya. Kontak fisik seperti ini sering terjadi, namun dalam porsi yang tidak berlebihan. Aku tahu Kise hanya ingin membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman. Dia berusaha menenangkanku dengan pelukannya. Aku mendorong tubuhnya sedikit menjauh, hal seperti ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus menerus. Dia masih sangat muda.

"[name] _cchi_ sudah tau jawabannya. Aku akan menolong siapapun yang terluka. Aku melakukannya karena aku masih memiliki perasaan."

Kise menarik tubuhku lagi, kali ini sedikit kasar sehingga membuatku memekik tanpa sadar. Sepasang telapak tangannya merangkum kedua pipiku, membuatku mendongak, memaksaku untuk menatapnya secara langsung. Tubuhku bereaksi dengan menciptakan gerakan memberontak yang dengan cepat ditahan Kise.

"Ssshh [name] _cchi_ , tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Setidaknya tataplah aku saat sedang berbicara denganmu. Kau menghindari pandanganku akhir-akhir ini. Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Nafas hangat Kise menggelitik ujung hidungku. Terlalu dekat, degup jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kise nyaris mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku jika aku tak cepat menahan gerakannya. Aku membungkam bibirnya dengan telapak tanganku.

"Kise, aku.. aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin pulang, hiks, huhuhu."

Aku menangis, seperti dua minggu yang lalu saat Kise mengobati luka-lukaku. Seperti saat Kise menggosok sekujur tubuhku yang penuh luka dengan cairan sabun dimana busanya membuat lukaku semakin perih hingga aku tak tahan dan menangis sesenggukan. Seperti saat Kise menyuapiku dengan hati-hati, takut gerakannya salah dan melukaiku.

"Maafkan aku [name] _cchi_ , maaf. Aku terbawa suasana. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Ssshh diamlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tidur di kamarku." Kise beranjak dari posisinya, menuruni ranjang dengan raut wajah gusar yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Aku tak sempat berpikir, tak sempat mengatakan apapun, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Menahannya untuk pergi. Bekas air mata kuhapus dengan tergesa, anggap saja tadi aku terbawa suasana—tidak, aku memang sedikit trauma dengan sentuhan pria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan [name] _cchi_? Kalau kau menahanku seperti ini, aku anggap tadi kau hanya berpura-pura menangis dan membenarkan sikapku. Sebaiknya [name] _cchi_ tidur, besok kuantar kau pulang- _ssu_. _Oyasumi_."

Dengan satu gerakan, pemuda itu melepas genggaman tanganku. Nada bicaranya mendadak berubah, dingin. Seperti permukaan lantai yang kupijak. Kise memandangku sejenak sebelum sosoknya lenyap di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kami berdua. Untuk masa depan Kise terutama. Selama ini tentu saja aku sadar dengan rumor-rumor tak sedap semenjak aku tinggal di apartemennya. Lelaki macam apa yang membawa wanita tak dikenal seusia kakaknya ke dalam apartemen tanpa rasa bersalah, terlebih lagi dia masih remaja. Tahu apa dia tentang dunia orang dewasa? Memandangku diam-diam dengan sorot mata penasaran, bahkan dengan kurang ajar menelanjangiku seakan aku gadis SMA sebayanya. Mungkin, menelanjangi bukan kata yang tepat, tapi pemuda itu memandikanku secara paksa, menggosok kulit telanjang yang penuh memar dengan raut muka biasa.

Ada apa dengannya? Aku tak berharap Kise jatuh cinta padaku. Sama sekali tidak. Dunia orang dewasa tak cocok untuk pemuda ceria yang baru tumbuh sepertinya. Jika ia terus bersamaku, tak menutup kemungkinan karirnya akan kena imbas. Dengan profesi sampingan sebagai model di bawah naungan agensi ternama, nama Kise Ryouta selalu menduduki puncak popularitas. Jika orang lain, entah _manager_ , fans, atau agensinya menemukan bahwa pemuda kesayangan mereka tinggal seatap dengan wanita asing yang tak jelas asal-usulnya, maka...

Tapi, aku salah. Kealahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah mengikuti pemuda kuning ini. Lupakan soal senyum ceria dan tawanya yang menggema tiap kali kami bercanda, nyatanya Kise Ryouta adalah bajingan yang sama seperti pria-pria yang pernah menyentuhku secara paksa. Percuma aku membersihkan diri, bersiap untuk pergi, pemuda itu mendadak berhenti di sisi pintu, menghempaskan tubuhku di sudut dinding dengan kasar. Bibirnya membungkam mulutku, sedangkan kedua tangannya merangkum wajahku. Aku memejamkan mata, tak sanggup, lebih tepatnya tak mau memandang sepasang matanya yang berkilat mengerikan. Gesekan bibir Kise terhadap bibirku mulai kasar, dia mulai memasukkan benda lunak tak bertulang ke dalam mulutku memaksaku untuk menerima ajakan bertarung lidah.

Sial, sial, sial! Ciumannya bisa membunuhku. Aku tak boleh mengeluarkan suara apapun, dalam bentuk apapun. Aku menangis lagi. Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan memelukku erat.

"Aku sayang [name] _cchi_. Aku tak mau [name] _cchi_ pergi. Di luar sana banyak pria brengsek yang siap melukai [name] _cchi_. Tinggallah bersamaku, kau akan aman bersamaku. Aku tak peduli dengan omongan orang lain tentang kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu, [name] _cchi_."

Aku mati gerak dalam dekapannya yang erat. Takut. Aku takut. Memberontak adalah satu-satunya cara, namun tubuhku kaku dalam rengkuhannya. Bisa kurasakan kedua kakiku menjuntai lemas saat Kise membawaku kembali ke kamar, melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku hingga tak bersisa. Jangan lagi.

"Aku mencintai [name] _cchi_. Ayo kita menikah- _ssu_."

Pemuda ini sudah gila, sinting!Sebelum jeritanku lolos, Kise telah membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Satu hal yang kusadari, aku tak bisa melarikan diri.

.

.

.

The end.


End file.
